Renee's Sickness
by jennyhr
Summary: Renee gets a deadly disease and Bella must visit her immediately. Set two years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 The Call

**AN: This story is going to write it's self so, please help with ideas. All ideas are appreciated!!!**

**Chapter One – The Call**

**BPOV**

My phone screamed at me. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello? This is Bella." I said.

"Bella, it's Phil," His voice was different. I froze, this couldn't be good. Phil hadn't spoken to me since I'd broken my leg because of James. I looked at Renesmee and walked out of the room.

"Phil, is everything alright?" I asked, worried.

"Um…Renee went to the doctor and she found out that she's really, really sick. I can't remember the name of it, but it's…l…life threatening." He stumbled over the words. I collapsed on the grass.

"What can I do?" I choked.

"Nothing, just come to Phoenix. She wanted to be back in her house before she didn't have a chance. She needs you Bella."

"I'm on my way. Can I bring anything?"

"You…and isn't there a doctor of some sort in the family?"

"Yes…Carlisle Cullen."

"Um, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I'll tell him to come too." I said.

"Thanks Bella." And then away from the phone: "What…oh, here."

"Bella?" Mom's voice flooded the phone.

"Mom," I let out a small sob.

"Bella, honey, it's okay, don't cry."

"Mom, how do you expect me not to cry?" I was thankful that Renesmee and I were the only two here today.

"Be strong, be brave. I'll be fine." She lied.

"Mom…" I protested, but she cut me off.

"I'm going to be in a better place. This world, it's so filled with hate and evil, people like me get claustrophobic, even with people like you and Phil."

"M…Mom, I love you."

"Baby, I love you too." She said.

"I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, baby,"

"Bye' mom." I whispered and hung up. Forcing my self to stand up and walk back to Renesmee.

"Momma, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"Um…I'll tell you later." My voice was shaking. "Right now, I need to call daddy."

"Okay."

I dialed Edward's cell phone while I ran back outside.

"Bella, what is it?" He answered immediately, before it rang once.

"Edward, you need to come home now." I sobbed tearless sobs.

"Bella!" He yelled. "What's the matter? I'm on my way."

"Renee…she's dying."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry love." He said. "I'll be there in one minute."

"Thanks Edward." I hung up. And collapsed, sobbing. Before I thought to count to sixty, Edward pulled my up into a hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"She's too young Edward, thirty nine!"

"I know Bella, I know."

"Edward…we have to go to Phoenix. Now."

"I planed to. Renesmee should come."

"Edward!" She's only two and she looks ten. Plus, my mom will kill me if she finds out that I had a baby with out her knowing."

"I think she deserves to know the truth, but she's your mother."

"You're right Edward. We should also give her the option of our life. She might want it."

"What about Phil though?" Edward asked.

"We could give him the excuse we were going to give them about me, but I think she won't like the idea. The world is to evil for her." Edward hugged me tighter.

"Let's go, there's not time to waste." Edward pulled me into the house to Renesmee.

"Renesmee, we have to pack some things." I told her. "Grandma Renee is…sick."

**Please review. Plus, I need some deadly diseases that are very rare!!!! Thanks for reading. Jennyhr **


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid, Slow Planes!

**Chapter Two – Stupid, Slow Planes!**

**BPOV**

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked me, genuinely worried, though she'd never met Renee.

"She's…g….going to…." I couldn't say the words.

"Um, we'll explain it later." Edward said. "I'm going to call Alice and she'll help you pack."

"Are we going to see her?" Nessie asked. Edward nodded. He carried me out to the cottage where I threw together some clothes, not looking at them at all.

"Give me my cell." I said to Edward, not meaning to be so rude about it. He tossed it to me and I called Carlisle.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle, please come home. Now; I'll explain everything later."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you Carlisle, sorry to bother you."

"It's alright Bella."

"Bye." I hung up and turned into Edward to sob.

"Shh, it'll be alright Bella." He lied.

"I'm going to call Alice now." I said, dialing her cell.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" She said before it rang once. "I've already told Esme and the others. We're almost home, don't worry."

"Thanks Alice." I whispered. "Um, come see me when you get back. I need to ask you something."

"I'll already have my answer prepared." She assured me.

"Thanks." I hung up. "Edward, I have to do this. I need to be strong for Renee."

"I'll be right here, by your side, always."

"I know…." I sighed.

"Alice is here." He told me and then disappeared. Alice walked in slowly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I...I think your question would be better to ask Carlisle…I just can't say it. I'm… I'm so sorry." She said.

"She's not is she?" Not able to even think my own question 'Will she live?' I already knew the answer, though.

Alice was quiet for a while then she looked at me. I nodded, knowing that meant a no.

"Even if we factor in immortality?" I asked, hopeful.

"I tried that. I don't think she'll want it, but I'm not sure. She doesn't know about it yet."

I nodded. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For asking this of you." I whispered.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." She stood up. "Never apologize for wanting to see your mother's future!"

"Okay?" I looked at her. "Can you go help Nessie pack? I want to leave soon."

"Sure. By the way, you do get there on time." She whispered; answering my unasked question. I nodded.

The plane ride was horrendous. It dragged on and on, feeling like forever. Renesmee sat in my lap and Edward by my side.

"Mom, what's wrong with Grandma?" Nessie whispered.

"She has a bad sickness." I told her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Renesmee turned around and pressed her hand to my face. Although she looked ten, I could still see the little toddler in her face at times.

_Mom, shield me for a second. I need to ask you something._ She thought. I nodded and lightly put my shield around her.

"What is it baby?" I whispered.

_You don't have to lie to me. Just tell me, is she going to die? I know you don't want to answer, but please. I can handle it, just tell the truth._

I nodded weakly.

"I'll tell you more later." I whispered. She nodded.

"Sorry." She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it baby. You didn't do anything."

"Whatever." I took the shield down.

"_Flight 132 landing in Jacksonville in about five minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land." _The flight attendant said. I took a deep breath. Here we go.

**AN: So sorry that it's been so long! I thought that I had added this chapter already, but I went to see what stories I should update and BAM! I forgot I started it. **


End file.
